Untitled
by Lady Ari
Summary: After the battle with Vegnagun, the girls go back to Besaid. After regular ending. YunxTid
1. Chapter 1

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 I don't own Final Fantasy. If i did, i would have Tidus all to myself. Please don't sue.\par \par \ul\b\fs22 Chapter 1\par \par \ulnone\b0\fs20\tab Yuna walked slowly on the sparkling yellow sand of the beach. Her feet sunk softly in the warm sand and her long hair swirled lazily around her knees. It had only been a few days since Rikku, Paine, and herself had returned to Besaid Island from the battle with Vegnagun. Two years since the defeat of Sin. Two years since he disappeared. The last two years had seemed to go by in a daze for Yuna. The days after Tidus disappeared she had spent days in bed, away from everyone. She had barely eaten anything. Rikku, Lulu, and Paine and visited her daily trying to cheer her up. After three weeks of getting no response from Yuna, Rikku snapped. For the first time in her life Rikku was mad at her cousin. Yuna was shocked as her usually gentle and sweet cousin yelled at her, but it did the trick. Yuna smiled softly at that memory and recalled the statement Rikku had made that got her attention.\par \par \tab "This isn't you, Yunie! You are stronger than this. Do you think Tidus would be happy to see you like this?"\par \par \tab That snapped Yuna out of her state of depression. She knew she was strong, RIkku was right this wasn't her and she knew Tidus wouldn't be like seeing her like this. He would do everything he could to cheer her up. After Rikku's pep talk Yuna's mood lightened considerably. She even let Lulu experiment with her hair, which is how it grew almost four feet in the last two years. Today she had untied her long braid and let it hang loose. She didn't usually wear it down and she was enjoying the feeling of it tickling her legs. She stopped walking and turned toward the clear blue water. She loved the color of the water. It was the same color of Tidus's eyes. He loved the water too. Originally a blitzball player he was a good swimmer and could hold his breath for an extremely long time. Yuna smiled, thinking about him made her happy even though it hurt her that he had disappeared. her memories of him were wonderful ones. She had grown to love him more than anything, she would wait forever if she had to. When she was in the Farplane Bahamut had asked her if she wanted to see him again. She felt a surge of hope at that moment. She had never stopped looking for him. That was the sole reason she had left Besaid Island and became a sphere hunter. The experiences she had during her adventure as a sphere hunter made her strong and she would never forget them, even though they were not what she was truly hoping for. She wanted to see him, to hold him, tell him that she loved him, and to never let him go. That was all she ever wanted. The only wish she wanted for herself after spending her life doing everything for everone else. She just wanted this one selfish wish and she would never wish for anything else ever again. She walked to the water and let it wash upon her feet. Looking out at the ocean she brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loud and clear. Smiling, Yuna turned and continued walking along the beach toward the village. In her heart she knew he had heard her.\ul\b\fs22\par 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Feb 9, 07

Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I thought I would post this as an apology and I figured I owed an explanation. The past year has been hell for my family and me. I went from happy to losing the life I always wanted overnight. I've been in the middle of a big court fiasco, which has taken its toll on us. I've also lost my last living grandmother. I lost my motivation and it has been hard to write with all this going on. I am writing again, I don't know how good my writing will be now but hopefully I can get back into my mode. I am also writing new stories including one I am writing for my daughter for her birthday. Which is an original story by me. I have to resort to a library computer for updates because my dog decided mine made a good snack. I don't have the money to fix it or for a new one. But I will be working on my stories again so watch out for the updates. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long and I hope you can forgive me for the delay, but I will try to make it up to you.

Lady Ari


End file.
